


Rüüstama

by fatredwings



Category: Football RPF, premium liiga
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatredwings/pseuds/fatredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rüüstama（掠夺）<br/>【俱乐部拟人】<br/>利华戴亚在主场被锡迈3-0吊打。<br/>短篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rüüstama

**Author's Note:**

> 【CP向：麦花（锡拉迈埃卡列夫×塔林利华戴亚） implied!豹花（卡里鲁×利华戴亚） implied！拉花（弗洛拉×利华戴亚）】  
> 简体中文。  
> ——客至欲尝太妃糖，怎料吞时险噎亡；主场作茧却自缚，刈麦不成反被伤。   
> 记公元2014年8月23日  
> ↑前两句是说阿森纳的，别介。

利华戴亚跪在绿茵边，不顾倾盆大雨，不争气地泪如雨下。他太想拿到这个冠军，太过在意——  
反而0-3输给锡拉迈埃卡列夫。  
对方在利华戴亚的主场丝毫不给他情面，打进第一球仅用45秒，又在中场死死压制他，禁止他的锋线到锡迈后场。凶狠的表情，让他心惊。  
他无助地哭泣，狂风抖乱他的墨绿头发，乱发被他人的大手粗暴地抓成一束，向后按在利华戴亚头顶。掌心的热度让利华戴亚抬眼，是锡迈的深蓝眼瞳。他尴尬地抹去眼泪，想打去锡迈放在他头顶不肯动的手，却被对方钳了双腕，用力吮咬利华戴亚的唇。  
利华戴亚被向后猛推，后脑砸到跑道，小腿被大腿压住，好不容易抽出小腿，便感到唇上渗出血来。他被锡迈死摁在草地上，未干的泪与血混合，染了绿茵，即刻被大雨冲刷殆尽。  
好疼。  
很像卡里鲁侵犯我的时候。  
好疼。  
他想呼卡里鲁来救他，余光却不见那家伙在观众席上，球场内除了他和锡迈，并无一人。他后悔不听自家主帅的话，后悔没回去休息而是继续在原地消沉——锡迈大概是吻够了，终于松开利华戴亚的口，任由身下人大口喘息。  
片刻，锡迈冷笑，拿手掌紧捂利华戴亚的嘴，只留鼻腔让他呼吸。  
“你亲爱的卡里鲁打电话去了，救不了你。”锡迈用嘲弄的眼神看身下难耐地挣扎的利华戴亚。  
“嗯唔——！！”利华戴亚无法张口说话，急得直瞪锡迈，对方却只玩味地笑。  
“生气了也这么可爱，”锡迈舔唇，迎上利华戴亚反抗的怒目，“呐，不说卡里鲁，弗洛拉可是想独占你呢，甚么’利华戴亚只能被我弗洛拉欺负‘，倒是惹人生厌。心里盘算的挺美，但终究——”  
“真正凌虐你，使你痛苦万分的，不是只有我锡迈吗？”  
锡迈大笑着，把利华戴亚两颊掐得生疼，让他泪眼婆娑，却不容他嘶喊出声。  
“你看你，被我碰过的地方，都变成漂亮的粉红了呢。”  
“利华戴亚！K帅说你还在这里——”  
锡迈正愉快地咧嘴，却被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，抬头撞见拿着雨衣和外套的卡里鲁，但未将诧异露于神色，仍只是冷笑。利华戴亚费劲地转头，眼里惊恐化作喜悦。  
“唔——！”利华戴亚想喊卡里鲁的名字，却没办法好好发音。  
“锡迈，你想干嘛。”卡里鲁语调很冷。  
“晚上好，”锡迈松开利华戴亚，起身，“利华戴亚，九月十六日，我的球场见。”  
感受到卡里鲁在他后脑上满是杀气的目光，锡迈冷哼一声，向球场外走去，他听见卡里鲁和利华戴亚交谈。

 

“快点穿上，K帅拿来的，别感冒了。”  
“嗯……”  
“别哭阿，这可不像你，利华戴亚。”

 

不像利华戴亚？锡迈觉着好笑。  
绝望哭泣的利华戴亚，才是真正的利华戴亚。  
他扬起嘴角，离开凯瑟琳谷球场。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 锡迈。。总给我一种总裁的气场QAQ吓尿


End file.
